Engulfed By Darkness
by xxYanderexIslandxx
Summary: Sora, our keyblade hero, is thrown into a situation where he harnesses the power of light, yet he works for a group of darkness called the "Akatsuki". Tricked into thinking that Sora will find his friends, he must decide whether to terrorize the Leaf Village and find his friends, or to help the Leaf Village and defeat the Akatsuki. Rated M for Lemon and Language SoraxTayuya pairing
1. A Normal Day

**Author's Note:** Had this idea in my notebook for a while so I thought it would be a great for my first story. I feel great potential in this, so any feedback would be greatly appreciated. That's pretty much all I got for now; enjoy!  
Oh yeah I almost forgot,  
"talking"  
'thinking'  
xxxxxx

"Hey Sora; what are you doing slacking off?" A familiar voice entered his head.

"Huh? What do you mean, Riku? Sora began to rub his eyes as he questioned his white haired friend.

"Well, Kairi and I were working on the raft, and we both noticed you weren't there, so I decided to look for here you are taking it easy." Riku began slowly taking steps towards Sora. Once he got close enough to Sora, he kneeled down and whispered in his ear, "You know Kairi likes boys who work hard right? I wonder if she'll like you once I tell her that you were asleep, and not helping us." Sora gave Riku the "you're not really going to tell her, right?" look. "Relax, Sora. We're friends, how can I ever betray you. In fact, I'm actually here to help…" A huge grin started to appear on the deviant's face. 'Uh oh, this can't be good; another one of Riku's schemes' Sora thought. He did his best to appear worried to Riku, but he couldn't help but smile, for he thought that the current scene was like one you would find in a manga. Noticing his smile, Riku continued talking, "See, I knew you would like the sound of that. Here, I brought you some rope, also here's a paopu fruit." Riku stopped, expecting Sora to know why he gave him the strange star fruit.  
Sora spent a couple minutes in silence, observing the items he was given. After he was sure that his assumptions were correct, he shared them with Riku. "Alright, so I know what the rope is for; you want me to tell Kairi that I spent my time making it, right?" Sora did his best not to stutter or change his breathing pattern. He hoped that Riku hasn't figured out that he liked Kairi. Pushing that aside, Sora looked at Riku, to see if he was right.  
Riku nodded. After mumbling something under his breath, he pointed at the star fruit, "but do you know what the paopu fruit is for?" he asked. Riku made sure to make his voice suspicious, so Sora can pick up on what is going on. Sora looked back at the star fruit, thinking to himself on why Riku would give him a fruit. 'Ha, look at him; he's completely lost. I can't wait to see the look on his face when I tell him about the paopu fruit.' Riku thought with glee. He put his right hand on Sora's right shoulder. He brought his face so close up to Sora's ear, that his lip was just inches away from his earlobe. "They say if two people share this fruit together, their destinies become intertwined. Basically, you'll remain a part of Kairi's life forever, if you share this with her." To add effect, Riku ruffled Sora's hair and play punched him in the shoulder. Meanwhile, Sora's face went hot with blush after listening to Riku. He quickly got up and started scratching the back of his head.  
"R-Riku, I'm not one to b-believe in legends, but I will keep the fruit though…and it's not because of that!" Sora tried to keep a calm façade, but after noticing that he wasn't doing so well, he sprinted towards his house. Making a note of Sora's face, Riku began to laugh, 'that face was priceless!'. The smile that he had on began to wore off, "I just hope he knows when to give it to her...before we leave off this island tomorrow

Breathing heavily, Sora was dashing through the woods with all his strength. 'I was originally going to go home, as an excuse to not make myself look bad in front of Riku, but now that I think about it, I should probably pack my stuff. I'll make sure to give Kairi the rope later this day.' He thought to himself. By the time he was at the front of his house, Kairi had spotted him.  
"There you are Sora! Where have you been all this time; I was seriously worried about you." The way Kairi put it made Sora feel warm inside.

"I'm sorry Kairi, apparently I was sleeping while you two were working on the boat." He frowned; he could've told her that he was making the rope, like Riku planned, but Sora didn't have the courage to lie to Kairi. Thinking of the rope Sora decided that now would be a good time to get it out of his possession. "By the way, Riku made some rope for the loose logs in the raft. If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you tie them up later today?" Sora asked. Mentally, he cringed at the thought of asking her to do something for him, especially after telling her that he was asleep for most of the time.

"Sure; no problem. Don't be afraid to tell us if you're tired though, alright Sora? We won't be mad at you." Kairi's voice was like glass; delicate. It almost seemed like she was about to cry. Knowing Kairi, though, Sora knew that it was just the way she normally talked. There was a strong moment of silence, Sora knew he had to say something, but he was just too entranced by the star fruit in his pocket. 'All I have to do is share this fruit with her, and she will be by my side forever. I know longer have to fear about being alone.' The urge to take the fruit out of his pocket was tempting, but a feeling inside of him was making Sora hesitate. Was it fear? His mind started revolving around the suggestion, 'That's right; what if Kairi doesn't accept the fruit? What will I do then? I'll be alone. Damn it! I wouldn't be so hesitant right now, if Riku wasn't telling about the "friend zone" on our spare time.' Lost in his sea of thoughts, Sora didn't notice himself make a painful expression with his face, causing Kairi to walk towards him in a quite curious manner.

"Sora; are you okay? If there's anything I can do to-"  
"I appreciate the offer, Kairi, but I'm fine." Sora didn't want Kairi getting worried over his paranoia. "I don't mean to cut us off or anything, but we really should rest early tonight, especially since we're going to be sailing off the island tomorrow." He didn't like the current mood of the conversation, so he hoped that the way he ordered that last sentence would at least bring a smile to her face.

Fortunately, he succeeded, "Yeah you're right, we really should go to sleep soon. I can't wait to explore with you guys tomorrow!" She says happily. "Bye Sora, I'll see you tomorrow…on the raft." She made sure to say that last part like a punch line in a joke. They both chuckled for a while, then continued on with their lives. Kairi went off, probably to tie up those logs, and Sora headed inside his house. When he was sure that she was gone, he took out the paopu fruit from his pocket. 'I was going to throw this away..but I guess I'll save it. For later.' Those last words kind of stuck inside Sora's head. Feeling the warmth in his face, he was probably blushing, so he shook his head around and got right to packing his stuff. "Now that I think about it, what was I dreaming about on the beach?" A cold chill went down his spine, as he thought about this. To avoid having a sleepless night, or a nightmare, he decided to push the though aside, and get ready for bed.

**Author's Note: **Aright guys, that's the first chapter. I tried to avoid making them seem OOC, but I wanted to make Sora's friends a little bit more "enjoyable" before he doesn't see them again for a while.*wink* *wink* If you like it so far, don't be afraid to give it a fav and a follow. My "skills" alone won't make this a good story, I need your reviews for any improvements, suggestions, and/or advice. This is my first story after all. Thanks for reading. Peace!


	2. One Man To Ruin It All

**Author's Note:** Chapter 2 is now ready to be served! Feedback is appreciated, and if you like it, make sure to fav or follow (Both it also good).  
"talking"  
'thinking'  
[think of this as those signs from spongebob :D]  
xxxx

Sora's eyes began to slowly open. 'Sunlight isn't shining through my window…It's probably still night.' He thought. 'I really want to go back to sleep, but…' Sora's eyes shift from the window to his backpack. 'Guess I'll drop off my stuff at the raft. He let out a loud Yawn before getting up. 'I should get ready, if I plan on going outside, right now.' He struggled to lift his body off the bed, but in the end, he succeeded.  
[A few minutes later]  
The door made a loud creak as Sora pushed it open. "Damn; it's way too early in the morn-" He looked up, before he could finish his sentence; the moon was still shining brightly as ever. "Fuck! Even worse, it's still night." Sora's brow began to furrow. After letting out a sigh, he continued down the path, where eventually he would come across the raft. Approaching the raft, Sora made out a silhouette of a human. Sora's breathing pattern began to change; it became faster, and with each time he exhaled, he would stutter. 'Have…to remain…calm.' He was focusing on his heartbeat, so his thoughts were cutting out, like a radio losing signal. Sora began to close his eyes, 'I really don't want to panic…just in case that man…women, or whatever that is, could be real.' He put his right hand over his heart; his BPM began to slow down. His breathing did also. "Yes! I think I'm ready to move forward." He whispered. The silhouette was starting to become clearer as Sora was getting closer to the raft. 'it appears to wearing a…robe. At least I think it's a robe. What are those designs on it though? Clouds? Swirls? I need to get closer."  
*Crunch*  
As Sora was sneaking towards the figure, he happened to step on a twig. "Fuck you too, twig!" He yelled at the broken branch. It didn't matter to him anymore if he was loud. He was already spotted.

"Is that you, Sora?" the figure asked.

"Uh…yes? Do you mind telling me who you are, and what you're doing here?" Sora asked. It was obvious that whoever this person was, they weren't Riku or Kairi. Goosebumps were beginning to rise on his arm. 'I can feel the killer intent in this stranger. I better be careful of my actions, I'd hate to see what he's capable of.' He thought. Heavy beads of sweat were beginning to drop down his forehead.

"My identity doesn't matter at the moment. I'm going to be blunt with you; Sora, you hold a great power within you, but you also have something sealed in to you. I will give you the choice of either ditching your friends, and come with me to my world, where you will fight for my group, and I can help you discover these things about you. Or I can kill you here and now, and let the "her" reign the world with her army of Heartless. Choose now." The stranger's voice was calm, but Sora could feel the impatience hidden in it. 'This guy speaks of death like nothing; he's probably killed plenty of people before.' He said in his mind. He didn't want to die, but he certainly didn't want to ditch his friends. Sora quickly ran back towards his house. The adrenaline kicked in, and his feet began to feel light. His teeth began to chatter. Sora was truly afraid. 'Who was this "her" he spoke of? Why am I thinking about that now? He's going to kill me!'

The stranger was still at the raft while Sora took off. "I was afraid I was going to have to do this the hard way." He snapped his fingers, then instantly jet-black creatures started to come out of the ground. These creatures had an abnormal sized head and anthrax, but they also had four skinny looking limbs. The limbs branched off; making it look like the creatures had two long fingers and toes.

"Heartless, go after the boy!" the stranger commanded. The heartless charged into the forest, there were so many it looked like a black wave was going to flood the island.

Meanwhile, Sora managed to wake his friends and bring them to his house.  
"What's wrong, Sora? You look a little tense." Sora couldn't believe Kairi just asked that.

"You really haven't noticed those strange creatures following us? They look vicious! I don't know what they do to humans, but I really don't want to find out anytime soon. That's not why I brought you guys here, though." Sora inhaled deeply, and closed his eyes; he didn't want to see the look on their face once he told them. "I need you guys to go on the raft without me."

There was a brief moment of silence, but after a couple minutes have gone by, Riku was the first to talk."That's crazy! How can you expect us to leave without you; we all agreed to leave together!" Riku couldn't bear the thought of leaving one of his friends behind.

It took Sora a long time to explain to them about the situation he was in. When he was done, Riku was pissed off and Kairi was down to tears. He placed a hand on Kairi's shoulder, "cheer up, Kairi; I'm sure we'll meet again." She pushed his hand away.

"I don't have anything to say to you." She looked up at him; her eyes were red from crying. Sora couldn't believe what he just heard her say, the one he loved just completely blew him off. His heartbeat spiked up increasingly fast, each beat came with a wave of pain. 'I need to say something, but...why do I have this gagging feeling?.' Tears were starting to brim over his eyes as he thought this. 'I can't let her leave like this!' He thought.

"Come on, Kairi. Let's go through the window; like Sora said, there were creatures following us. They could be waiting for us up front." Riku went and opened the window. He made a motion with his arms to tell Kairi to leave first. When it was his turn to go, he turned around to face Sora, "I was beginning to wonder when Itachi would get here." A slight grin was starting to appear on his face.

Sora couldn't hear what Riku was saying, despite the distance between each other. His head was pounding so hard, he was worried that it could pop, like a Ziploc black under pressure. Sora did, however, notice Riku's grin. 'Why is he smiling?' he thought. 'How could anyone be happy in this situation except for the person who planned it?' The words echoed in his head. 'Wait a minute...Did Riku plan this?' As soon as he looked up, he saw Riku with his fist cocked back.

"I'm sorry, Sora; I only did what had to be done." Those words were all he heard until the fist came into contact with his face. Sora was rendered unconscious.

Riku reached into his pocket, pulling out what looked like to be a bracelet made out of shells. He bent down and placed on Sora's wrist. 'She told me to give you this, some time ago. Sorry, but this is the best for both of us.'

"Can I take him now?" The man called "Itachi" asked.

"Yeah, you can. I hope he doesn't hate me once he wakes up. You promise that we'll see each other again?" Riku replied with another question.  
"I'm completely positive. If you don't get misguided by the wind, once you start sailing you should reach my world. Seems like the path to it would be by whirlpool, once you enter the pool, I want you to ask anybody about me, shall they show any strange reaction to my name, use that as confirmation that you're at the right place. I can't promise you, though that he will still be alive once you get there; everything depends on his cooperation." The man bent down and picked Sora up, placing his body over Itachi's shoulder. Riku couldn't help but stare into his eyes; they were red with three yins surrounding his pupil. "Keep staring into m eyes, and I'll make you see something you're bound to regret." Itachi said harshly. Riku quickly looked away, and began walking towards the window. He was planning to say good bye to Sora, but when he turned around, both, Itachi, and his friend was gone. He climbed through the window, and began walking down the path towards the raft.

"How did it go?" Kairi asked, as soon as she spotted Riku. "He wasn't injured, was he?"

"No, he wasn't. We better get sailing now, Kairi." He pulled out a map. "We have to get to here." Riku pointed at a location on the map.

Kairi read it aloud, "Country of Fire?". Made it sound like a question once she finished.

"Yeah; I was told that Sora would be somewhere around there."

**Author's Note: **There you have it guys! Chapter 2. I wish I could say that Chapter 3 will be right around the corner, but with College on my tail, it might be late. Hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
